fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Dracoon
Lance Dracoon (ランスドラクーン Ransu Dorakūn): History Lance is a 19 year old adventurer that doesn't have time for Mage guilds. He has a partner name Nao, a young 15 teen that is a little crazy but exceptionally smart nonetheless. Lance was a nice loud-mouthed kid fun, happy, loving and caring; but his life changed drastically when when a massive earthen golem destroyed his home and massacred his entire family. Eventually, the golem's mass destruction was brought to an end by Vasto, the esteemed guild master of the renowned Beast Heart guild. Vasto offered him a chance to join, but Lance being the innate adventurer he was, didn't want to and declined. Then a man going by the alias, Hades found him, and taught him how to utilise magic and manipulate the flow of ethernano. In addition to this, Hades instilled within Lance Cursed Spirit Magic when he was asleep, and in doing so, granted him the ability to fight alongside Cursed Spirits. so he took off in search of power and came aross a guild diablo and meet the master the master accepted him Appearance Lance has black hair with black eyes, a black and purple shirt with one long sleeve and the other with none. Personality Lance is a rude, non-caring man who only cares for Nao, his little brother, and would be willing to kill anybody that hurts or heavily disrespects him. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is one of the most common Holder Type Magic in existence. The user starts by channelling Ethernano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Ethernano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Ethernano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the ernano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Ethernano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu) is a basic ability where the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. ** Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is molded upon the sword, it takes upon the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. The technique itself is known to be exceedingly simple in regards to its execution, but that, along with its effectiveness in combat, for the record, the winds compressed upon the sword are not a vacuum, so the air which is always whirling around the armament grants it a rather notable boost in power. Due to the slicing winds surrounding the armament, the damage emitted is increased, and so is the cutting power—and it also has the side-effect of being more difficult to evade, as the winds can expand their range at a moment's notice. However, its true purpose is what makes it so deadly—due to the sword being, well, invisible; it is indeed extremely difficult to counter for people whom are unfamiliar with the nature of the attack, as they are left unable to successfully defend themselves from a weapon which cannot be seen. The opponent would fail to analyze or discern the properties of the armament, which would leave them constantly on the defense against the user, relying only on their movements in order to develop a proper counter for their strikes—this causes them to become confused regarding the user's attacks and defending actions, and thus, they are required to stay out of the user's strike range in order to stop themselves from being defeated rather easily. Lastly, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale makes it possible to manifest the multiple layers of wind on something other than the user's weapon. For maximum effectiveness, Blade Concealing Gale is best utilized with a weapon that is capable of shifting its size, or a morphing weapon, adding another layer of unpredictability to this spell. At any time, the user is capable of releasing the layers of Blade Concealing Gale in order to activate one of two special attacks, as listed below. ** Strike Gale (, Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Strike Gale, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically, creating a vicious surge of air pressure as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock people over and uproot trees with ease. The Strike Gale technique acts in a similar manner to a hammer which is composed purely of wind—the attack is capable of crushing and blowing away a multitude of people and it is also able to upturn asphalt with ease. Indeed, the air pressure unleashed by releasing the windy layers around the user blade take upon the form of large yet immensely sharp blades of wind which not only possess a large amount of pushing power, but they move so fast that the movements of the blades are invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent with a bullet from all directions, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. The hit of this technique will have more of an impact on actual magical defenses since it is sharper and larger than regular blades of Sword Pressure. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with their impressive speed and agile techniques. Strike Gale serves as a medium-to-long range attack with a consistent amount of damage that isn't influenced by the user's physical condition of the magical energies left within their magic origin; while it is capable of being deflected normally, it is best defended against by using a high level of magical energy. What should be noted is that Strike Gale applies enough knockback to force opponents out of range and away from the user within seconds, and can then keep them away from the user without hope of getting near them due to how it doesn't cause flinching—though this will only last for a few moments. Interestingly, after unleashing Strike Gale, the user is capable of re-summoning their Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale by compressing the surrounding air to reform the invisible barrier. ** Slipstream Accel (, Surippusutorīmu Akuseru lit. High Speed Upper Air Gunshot Stride): Slipstream Accel is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Slipstream Accel, the user assumes the position of crouching their knees, leaning forward, and holding one of their blades in a behind stance, with both hands grasping the sword's grip- in this position, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically; when this is done, the user does a short hop up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of their feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after their feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, the user leaps forward with a powerful forward boost while the user charges forward, accelerating their towards their opponent, enabling them to move at thrice their regular speed, if only momentarily. This movement is known to be at exceedingly high speeds; almost invisible to the naked eye at a velocity that gives them the appearance of a supersonic bullet shooting towards the enemy at the speed of sound; it produces a sonic boom that echoes outwards for several meters, destroying everything in front of and behind themselves, propelling the user into their opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because they move faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after the user has already hit them. Slipstream Accel is excellent for getting the jump on the opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder-Type Magic and Spacial Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. Under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. * Forced Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): * Multiple Summons: Territory (絶対領土 (テリトリー) Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is a Caster-Type Magic and a form of Spacial Magic. When the user begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like colour, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around the user and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from their hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, the user is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the user can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. It is also seen that the user is capable of changing the actual environment of the area, at times changing the actual gravity to make it much more difficult to fight in or making it harder to cope with for the enemy, but not the user as they are protected by the very sphere they produce. In addition to these abilities, the user is able to create explosions by altering the actual properties of the controlled space. There are certain risks with using this magic, due to the fact that only those inside the magic sphere are affected, meaning anyone who attacks from outside the range will be able to inflict damage and not get manipulated by the membrane. It is also seen that people themselves are not capable of being controlled or manipulated, meaning no one is able to make someone fight each other against their will and can often mean it is next to impossible to keep anyone in the sphere. Trivia * This character was the authors' first Dark Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Diablo Guild